New In Town
by Gohan Roxas
Summary: Kairi and Naminé are the new additions to Destiny Islands. Sora and Roxas are smitten automatically. SoKai, some RokuNami. I suck at summarising, so please just check it out.
1. Old Friends

_**Narrator's POV**_

It was just an ordinary day on the beaches of Destiny Islands for the three boys, one blonde, one with brown hair and the last with long white hair. They ran through the sand as usual, trying to see who was the fastest out of the three of them. Sora, the brown-haired one of the trio, stopped running, exhausted.

"Giving up already?" the white-haired boy teased him.

"Shut…up…Riku…" Sora managed to pant.

"Yeah, cut him some slack, man," the blonde chimed in.

"Is that because he's your little brother, Roxas?" Riku asked.

"Nah," Roxas replied. "It's because he's a weakling."

"Hey!" Sora yelled as the two others laughed at him. He continued to try to get his breath back, when he spotted something on the nearby road. It was a truck, all white, with a logo on its side that read "Radiant Removalists".

"Look at that!" Sora alerted his best friend and older brother.

"You're not gonna fool us with that one, Sora," Riku chuckled.

"Hold up, Riku," Roxas said, poking Riku's arm. "There actually _is_ something to look at over there."

Riku turned, not believing either of them. He stared at the truck for a short time, then said, "Newbies, eh? Wanna go check it out?" Then he ran off, not waiting for an answer.

"Riku!" Sora and Roxas said in unison, running after him.

"Just try and keep up, you two!" Riku shouted back at them as they neared the truck. Then he stopped as a man stepped out of the back of the truck. Roxas and Sora didn't notice that he'd stopped, so they rammed straight into him. The man looked down at them, a slight smile on his face.

He was huge, that was obvious to Sora as soon as he looked up at him. He had long brown hair, and deep blue eyes. He continued to look down at the three, his arms crossed over his chest, the smile still on his face.

"Try to pay more attention to where you're going next time, OK?" he said in a deep voice.

The three boys got up sheepishly. "We…were a bit too excited about the fact that someone new had moved to the islands," Sora replied lamely.

The man chuckled shortly. "I'm Terra," he said then, holding his hand out, "Terra Shoreline."

Riku shook Terra's hand. "Riku Dawnlight. Nice to meet you."

Roxas pushed in front of Sora to shake the new man's hand first, with only a slight protest from his little brother. "I'm Roxas Stormer, and this is my brother Sora."

"Hi!" Sora said behind his older brother.

"Stormer?" Terra asked. "I've heard that name before. Any relation to Ventus Stormer?"

"_Terra?_ Is that you?" a new voice said. The voice was similar to Roxas', but deeper. The man came closer. He looked a lot like Roxas, only taller. "It is! Terra!"

"Ven!" Terra laughed, walking over to Roxas and Sora's father and hugging him heartily. "I haven't seen you for years! You or Aqua! How have you two been?"

"Good, good. But I didn't expect to see you here, old friend," Ventus replied.

"You know this guy, Dad?" Sora asked.

"Dad?" Terra said, amused. "You _have_ been busy, haven't you?"

Ventus coughed uncomfortably. "Boys, this is Terra Shoreline, an old friend of mine. He and I grew up together in the Land of Departure, along with your mother."

"You called?" a woman's voice chimed in from behind them. It was Aqua, Ventus' wife and Sora & Roxas' mother. She had short-cropped blue hair with a fringe over her face. Trailing behind her was the youngest member of the Stormer family, Xion. She looked a bit like Aqua, which was weird, since she was adopted and not physically related to Aqua at all. She had black hair in a similar style to her adoptive mother. Both Xion and Aqua had blue eyes, much like everyone else in the conversation.

"Honey, you remember Terra?" Ventus asked his wife.

"How could I forget?" she chuckled, hugging her friend. "It's been too long, Terra."

Terra just laughed.

Ventus looked at the truck. "Are you moving in here?"

"Yeah," Terra replied. "We just moved here from Radiant Garden."

"We?"

From inside the house, a girl's voice yelled. "Daaaad! What's taking so long?"

"Oh boy," Terra sighed. "Does parenting ever get any easier?"

"No," Ventus and Aqua said together.

"Hey!" Sora, Roxas and Xion protested.

They all laughed.

"What's so funny?" two voices said from the front of the house.

They all turned. Sora and Roxas stopped breathing.


	2. Crushing Hard

_**Narrator's POV**_

"Ven, Aqua, I'd like to introduce to you my daughters Kairi and Naminé," Terra said.

"And you said _I'd_ been busy," Ventus chuckled.

Terra glared at him.

The girls smiled politely. One of them, the one Terra had introduced as Kairi, had reddish-brown hair. The other, Naminé, was blonde. The two of them looked remarkably similar. If you didn't know better, you'd have thought they were twins.

Riku patted Roxas and Sora on their shoulders. "I'll leave you two to continue your crushing on the new girls."

"I'm not crushing!" Roxas whispered hoarsely.

"And neither am I!" Sora added.

Riku scoffed. "Yeah, right. See ya!"

The two brothers glared at Riku's back as he ran off.

"Kairi, Naminé, this is Ventus Stormer and his wife Aqua," Terra said to his daughters. "They're old friends of mine."

"Hello, Mr. Stormer," Kairi extended her hand to Ventus. _Her voice is magnificent_, Sora thought.

Ventus shook her hand and laughed. "Such exquisite manners! Please, Kairi, call me Ven. Everyone else does."

Aqua walked forward and extended her hand to Naminé. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Naminé."

Naminé smiled. "Likewise." _Her voice is awesome_, Roxas thought, almost exactly mirroring his little brother's thought about Kairi.

"Girls," Terra continued the introductions, "this is Sora and Roxas, Ven and Aqua's sons."

"H-hi," the boys stammered.

The girls just smiled.

Xion came to Roxas. "You are so crushing."

"And you need to stop hanging out with Riku," Roxas quipped.

"Boys, Xion, let's leave Terra and his girls to unpack. It's time for dinner anyway," Aqua said then.

"Okay," the three replied.

"I'll see you around, Ven," Terra farewelled his friend.

"You can count on it," Ventus replied.

_**Sora's POV**_

"Man, Kairi's a looker," I said to my brother as we walked home.

"Yeah, she's OK, I guess," Roxas replied, "but Naminé looks better, in my opinion."

_**Naminé's POV**_

"That Roxas is a cutie," I said to Kairi.

"He's OK for you, maybe, but not me," my sister answered.

"Yeah, that Sora guy's more your type," I giggled.

"I'm not interested in him, OK?"

_**Narrator's POV**_

Terra turned to his daughters at the same time Ventus turned to his sons.

"Will you two just shut up?" they said at the same time, though neither knew about the other's situation.

The next day, Riku shanghaied Sora and Roxas into talking to Kairi and Naminé about the Way to the Dawn Festival, an annual event in Destiny Islands. The two brothers walked nervously to the door of the house, which now bore a small sign that read, 'Shoreline'.

"You knock," Roxas said.

"No, you knock," Sora replied.

"Why me?"

"Because you're older than me."

"By, like, two weeks."

"So? You're still 17, while I'm still 16."

In the end, neither of them had to knock, because the door opened. Kairi and Naminé walked out with towels over their arms. They were dressed for the beach.

"Oh!" they exclaimed when they saw the quarrelling brothers.

"Uh, hi!" Sora greeted them, being the first one to muster up the courage to speak.

"Sora and Roxas, right?" Kairi asked.

"Yep, that's us! Are you going to the beach?"

"Yeah!" Naminé chimed in. "You two wanna come?"

_**Kairi's POV**_

I turned Naminé around quickly. "What are you, nuts?" I whispered to her.

"No, I wanna make an impression on Roxas. Besides, Sora likes you. I can see that. And I can also see that-"

"I _don't_ like him!"

"Yeah, right."

_**Roxas' POV**_

"Uh, what's going on?" Sora asked.

"It's a girl thing, I think," I replied lamely, not really knowing what was going on either.

The girls suddenly turned back as quick as they had turned around before. "So," Naminé continued, "are you in or not?"

"Sure," I replied.

Sora was just looking at Kairi. My little brother's crush had a slightly dejected look on her face.

"Okay," Sora said, still looking at Kairi.

"Let's get this over with," Kairi murmured.

Things were not looking good on the romantic front for my brother.


	3. The Beach & The Star Fruit

_**Sora's POV**_

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Naminé shouted as she ran towards the water.

"Hey, no fair!" Roxas yelled after her, struggling to take his shirt off and follow her.

I glanced over at Kairi. She looked good in her bikini, but the look on her face suggested it would have been better if I wasn't there. Still, could be worse.

"What's that?" Kairi asked me, pointing at the top of the tree that was bent horizontally which she lay on.

"Huh?"

"That fruit up there."

I glanced at it. "Oh, that. It's called a Paopu Fruit. Legends said that two people who shared a Paopu Fruit would have their destinies bound forever. They used to use them in marriage ceremonies."

Kairi was staring at me. I could tell that she was wondering how I knew this.

"My mom told me about it. She's a big believer in the legends about the Paopu Fruit," I continued.

"Right." She sounded a bit dubious.

"I'm not, if that's what you're wondering. I'm not a romantic kind of person."

"Neither am I, really," Kairi said.

"Have you told her yet?" Roxas asked me when he and Naminé came back from the water.

"Told me what?" Kairi asked.

My brother looked at me. "Seriously?"

"What?" I said innocently.

Roxas sighed. "Fine, I'll tell her _and_ Naminé. There's a big festival coming up. It's called the Way to the Dawn Festival. Our band's gonna be playing there. We were wondering if you wanted backstage passes."

"You have a band?" Naminé asked.

I picked it up from there. "Yeah. We're called the Scattered Memories. Roxas is on guitar, his friend Axel plays bass, while Riku's our drummer."

"What about you?" Kairi wanted to know.

I blushed. "I…well, I…uh…"

"Sora's our lead singer," Roxas finished.

"You _sing_?" Kairi asked.

I blushed harder.

"Sure, we'll come."

"Cool," Roxas said. "See you there."

"When is it?" Naminé asked.

"Day after tomorrow."

"Great."

_**Kairi's POV**_

As we went home from the beach, I glanced back at the horizontal tree, and saw Sora leaning on it; staring at the star-shaped fruits he'd called 'Paopu Fruit'.

"Kairi?" Naminé asked.

"Huh?"

"You zoned out for a minute there. You looked like you were staring at Sora."

"I was not!" I protested mildly. But I was lying.

_Maybe he's not so bad after all,_ I though. _I do like guys that can sing._


	4. Can't Walk Away

_**Kairi's POV**_

"What's taking you so long?" Dad asked me as I got ready for the festival.

"I wanna look good for Sora," I replied.

"But I thought you weren't interested in him," Naminé said slyly.

"That was before." I checked myself in the mirror one last time. "Okay, I'm ready!" I walked out of my room.

There was a stunned silence.

"Wow…" Naminé managed to say about a minute later.

Dad mutely walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. It looked to me like he had an unshed tear in his eye. "You look just like your mother, Kairi."

"Thanks, Dad."

The festival was packed. There were sideshow games, tiny cafés and all sorts of stuff. Looming large over the whole area was a pavilion at the back, presumably where the mini-music festival was going to happen.

Dad looked around. "You two have fun and stay safe. I'm gonna go look for Ven and Aqua."

"Okay, Dad," I replied. "Have fun!"

He smiled at my little joke and walked off.

"Come on!" Naminé shouted, grabbing my wrist and dragging me to the pavilion.

When we got there, there was a guy with dark blonde hair standing on the stage. He wore a simple blue T-shirt and black jeans.

"How are you all?" he asked in a cheery voice. "Good to see such a big turnout tonight. My name's Demyx, and I'll be your MC for the Way to the Dawn Music Spectacular!"

There were cheers and applause from the audience.

"Now then," Demyx went on, "let's start the show with our first act. This band features two brothers and their best friends, and they're from right here in Destiny Islands!"

A big cheer from the crowd.

"So, without further ado, allow me to present… _the Scattered Memories!_"

"That's Roxas' band!" Naminé yelled in my ear.

"And Sora's," I reminded her.

Sure enough, Sora and Roxas stepped out onto the stage, flanked by Riku and a tall guy with red hair that I didn't recognise.

"How are we all?" Sora asked the crowd.

They cheered.

"Let's do this!" the redhead yelled.

Riku tapped his drumsticks together four times to set the tempo, and Roxas started playing his guitar while Riku drummed.

Then Sora started singing.

_**Sora**_

_Well I was moving at the speed of sound.  
>Head-spinning, couldn't find my way around, and<em>

_Didn't know that I was going down._

_Yeah, yeah.  
>Where I've been, well it's all a blur.<br>What I was looking for, I'm not sure._

_Too late and didn't see it coming._

_Yeah, yeah._

_**Sora & Roxas**_

_And then I crashed into you,  
>And I went up in flames.<br>Could've been the death of me,  
>But then you breathed your breath in me.<br>__**Sora & Axel**_

_And I crashed into you,  
>Like a runaway train.<br>You will consume me,  
><em>_**Sora**_

_But I can't walk away.  
><em>

"Whoa! Sora can _sing_!" Naminé exclaimed.

"Yes he can," I replied, not taking my eyes off him.

The song continued.

_**Sora**_

_Somehow, I couldn't stop myself.  
>I just wanted to know how it felt.<br>Too strong, I couldn't hold on.  
>Yeah, yeah.<br>Now I'm just tryin' to make some sense  
>Out of how and why this happened.<br>Where we're heading, there's just no knowing.  
>Yeah, yeah.<br>__**Sora & Roxas**_

_And then I crashed into you,  
>And I went up in flames.<br>Could've been the death of me,  
>But then you breathed your breath in me.<br>__**Sora & Axel**_

_And I crashed into you,  
>Like a runaway train.<br>You will consume me,  
><em>_**Sora**_

_But I can't walk away._

_**Sora & Roxas**_

_From your face, your eyes  
>Are burning to me.<br>You saved me, you gave me  
>Just what I need.<br>__**Sora**_

_Oh, just what I need.  
><em>_**Roxas**_

_And then I crashed into you,  
><em>_**Sora & Roxas**_

_And I went up in flames.  
>Could've been the death of me,<br>But then you breathed your breath in me._

_**Sora & Axel**_

_And I crashed into you,  
>Like a runaway train.<br>You will consume me,  
><em>_**Sora**_

_But I can't walk away._

_And then I crashed into you,_

_**Roxas**_

_And then I crashed into you,_

_**Axel**_

_And then I crashed into you,_

_**Sora & Roxas**_

_And then I crashed into you,_

_**Sora & Axel**_

_And then I crashed into you,  
>Like a runaway train.<em>

_**Sora**_

_You will consume me,  
>But I can't walk away.<em> 

The song finished with a few repetitions of the riff that Roxas and Riku had used to start it.

Massive cheers came from the crowd, not least myself and Naminé.

"Thank you!" Sora said modestly. Then he and the other members of the Scattered Memories walked off stage, waving to the still cheering crowd.

Naminé nudged me and dug into her handbag. "Don't forget…" She pulled out a laminated card on a lanyard. "_Backstage passes!_"

I laughed. "Well, what are we waiting for?"


	5. Dreams Do Come True

_**Sora's POV**_

"Yeah! We rocked the house!" Riku shouted, elated.

"Actually, we rocked the pavilion," corrected Roxas.

Axel laughed. "Yeah, Riku, it's a _pavilion_! Got it memorized?"

"Yeah, whatever," Riku replied sullenly.

We all laughed.

_I need to talk to you, _I gestured to Roxas. Yeah, we'd worked out our own kind of sign language when we were kids. He nodded and walked towards me. "What's up?" he asked.

"Have you seen Kairi? Oh, and Naminé?"

"Not yet. I think I spotted Naminé in the crowd, and where my angel goes, yours is sure to follow."

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"What?" he protested, an exaggerated look of innocence on his face.

"Do you really think I'm an angel?" a familiar voice said from behind us. Roxas jumped visibly. It was Naminé. She wore a plain white dress, with minimal jewellery. Not that I was paying much attention to what Roxas' "angel" was wearing. I was more focused on Kairi. She wore a dress which was mostly pink, with black designs all over it. At the bottom corner was a white heart with a black outline. She looked _ah-MAZING_.

"Um…uh…" Roxas floundered.

Naminé giggled and grabbed his arm. "Come on, I wanna hear all about you thinking I'm an angel!"

Roxas had the decency to blush a little.

I grinned at my brother's stricken look. Kairi moved next to me and tapped my arm. "Can we talk?" she asked in that fantastic voice of hers.

"Uh, sure.

"What's up?" I asked Kairi.

"Well, uh…" she began. For the first time since I'd met her, Kairi seemed speechless. "Why'd you pick that song to do tonight?"

"It was Roxas' idea. He really liked the song, and thought it'd be a good song to play."

"Is that the _only_ reason?" Her voice had a strange intensity to it.

"Well…"

Kairi was staring at me.

"Well," I repeated, "Roxas wanted to express his feelings for your sister, and decided to use that song, and…"

"And?"

"And so did I," I blurted.

Kairi looked hurt. "You have feelings for my _sister_?"

"What? No, no, no!"

"Then what?"

"I wanted to use the song to say how I feel about you," I said quickly. There was a long pause.

"About…me?" She seemed breathless, for some reason.

"Yeah," I replied, glad that the truth was out.

Before I knew it, Kairi was kissing me. Completely out of nowhere. She just leaned in towards me and put her lips on mine.

She released the kiss and looked at me. She giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"Your face!" She pulled a mirror out of her bag and showed it to me.

Sure enough, I had an extremely goofy smile on my face. I stared at the mirror. The smile disappeared.

Kairi continued to laugh, even while she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Now I know why I fell for you."

"Why?" I wanted to know.

"Because you're so unique. There's no-one out there who's like you at all. Every other guy I've met fits into a stereotype. Nerds, jocks, musicians. But you… You're all of them."

"Maybe I'm schizophrenic," I joked.

She smiled and kissed me again.

_**Roxas' POV**_

I walked back to where Axel and Riku were play-fighting, holding Naminé's hand. She giggled suddenly.

"What's so funny?" I asked her.

She just pointed to behind Axel and Riku. I followed her finger to where she was pointing. My eyes bulged. It was Sora and Kairi, kissing like they never would again.

I stared at them. So did Naminé. Then we looked at each other. We couldn't hold it in any longer. We just burst out laughing.

Sora and Kairi jumped and let go of each other, looking at us bashfully. Then they spotted our hands. They started laughing too.

"Well, bro," I said to Sora, "I guess dreams really do come true."

He smiled at Kairi. "Yes they do."


End file.
